For example, in a known embroidering device, codes corresponding to needles to be used for embroidering are indicated on a display of an operating portion in accordance with an operating order. Then each needle is automatically actuated in sequence based on the operating order. The code of the needle being in actuation is emphatically indicated by using a different color so that the needle being in the actuation can be easily recognized.
However, in the foregoing embroidering device, though the needle being in the actuation can be easily recognized, it is difficult to embroider a complex sewing pattern. That is, if the embroidering is further performed after overlapping an upper cloth on a lower cloth on which a predetermined sewing pattern is embroidered, operation of the embroidering device need to be temporarily stopped before a certain needle is actuated. In this case, a code of the certain needle has to be memorized, which is troublesom.
The present invention therefore seeks to provide an embroidering device in which temporary stop of operation of the embroldering device can be easily recognized when the operation of the embroidering device need to be temporarily stopped.